My Time To Go
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Sequel to The New Girl. Cara keeps getting messages from her real mother saying only one thing, leaving Cara annoyed and confused. What does it all mean, and what will it all result in? Well, there's only one way to find out. Pepperony! XD
1. Chapter 1

**HeyyyY!! Ahahahh welllll I forgot when I got this idea, but it's a good idea!! Hahaah [: so anyways, here we go!**

I sat on my bed, thinking. Thinking of what, you ask? Thinking of what I'm going to do about my real mother. She's been calling me in whichever way, shape or form she can. Visiting my room and waking me up at night, calling me on my phone, (yeah, I don't know why she'd do that.) All the good stuff. She's been telling me about how it's almost time, but she won't tell me exactly what she's talking about. She always leaves me confused. Then after, I have to tell Emma about it.

I got off my bed and got dressed for school. After breakfast, satisfying Emma before I started my walk to school, making sure she had everything she needed, then finally leaving for school, I wasn't exactly in the best mood. I'm guessing it's noticeable because Pepper asked me about it.

"Hey, are you ok? You don't seem to happy." She asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired from getting messages from my real mom and taking care of Emma." I responded.

"Oh. What's your mom saying?" She asks me.

"All she says is 'soon it will be time…' and she won't tell me what she means." I answered. Then Tony and Rhodey walked up to us and asked the same. So I explained. When we got to school, I got tired enough to fall asleep during first bell. Once again, I had a dream. It went a little something like this….

_I find myself standing in a white room. There was nothing in it, it was just white. White walls, white floors. No windows or doors. (I sound like Dr. Seuss!) Then my mother approaches me. _

"_It's time, Cara. It's time. Come with me." She says. I nod, somehow knowing what she's saying._

"_Mom, what about Emma?" I asked. _

"_One at a time, Cara. You're first. I'll go get your sister after." She explains. I nod once again and my mother lays her hands on my shoulders._

"_Make sure to say hello to everyone once you get up there, okay? I think I saw Lacey on the street when I left." She explains. I nod. Lacey is my best friend, and I often consider her a sister. She lives where my real mother lives. It's like a whole other world there, a world prior to earth. _

"_Ok, mom, I'm ready to go now." I say to her. She nods her head and closes her eyes. She removes her hands from my shoulders and places them together. Then I disappear from the room. I find myself back home again. Not the home in NYC, either. My real home._

I snap my head up. Ugh….mom again. Sending me another message.

"Well, good morning, sleepy head." Rhodey greets me as I wake up.

"Ughh…what's so good about it?"

**Hahaha [: so wasn't that awesome? I know, right? It totally was. So yeapppp, there it is. Now, review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyheyhey! So like, someone asked me in a review if this was a sequel…..i'm not gonna mention names cuz I don't look at them!! Ahahah!! Well, it's okay. Yeah, it's a sequel. Ahaha, ily random dude [:**

"Why are you all moody today?" Rhodey asks me.

"Because I'm tired, and when I'm tired, I'm grumpy." I explain. Hey, it's true. Back at my old school, if I was tired, I'd be a big jerk to my friends. Then I would go to my other classes and get over it. It's just the way I am.

"Oh. Well you _did _just take a nap, why are you still tired?" He asks me again.

"Are you tired when you first wake up in the morning?" I ask back.

"Yeah, why?"

"So no dip I'm still tired. I just woke up." I explained.

"Oh. Well ok then."

"Don't worry, frat boy, I have a lot more blonde moments than you." I say, still oddly nicknaming him.

"Would you stop calling me that?" He asked, annoyed.

"Aww, come on, party pooper! You know I'm joking." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He said.

"Besides, I nickname almost everyone. Don't exactly know why." I explain.

"Weird." He states back.

"Yeah, what isn't weird?" I smile once again. Then the bell rings, signaling everyone to get the heck out of the classroom and into their next one. Gym….I hate gym. I'm gonna skip today. As I see Pepper approaching me, I ask her to join me.

"Hey, want to skip gym today?" I said, waving.

"Sure! I really didn't want to play dodgeball today anyways." She accepted, grunting at the thought of dodgeball.

"I know, me neither." As we heard the bell ring, signaling the start of class, we ran to the stairs and went to the roof so we wouldn't get caught by a passing teacher.

"_It's almost time, Cara." _A new voice whispers.

"_Ughh….mom, what the heck do you mean?" _I whisper back.

"_I can't tell you now, dear. You'll have to wait and see."_ She says. I groan.

"What's wrong?" Pepper asks, curious.

"Ugh, my mom again. She still won't tell me what she means." I explain.

"Well maybe you should just be patient and 'wait until it's time'." Pepper suggests, not knowing what that's supposed to mean.

"That's what she's telling me, but I'm not very patient when I'm annoyed. My patience wears out fast. That's why I'm so short tempered." I say back.

"Oh. Right." She states, remembering how totally pissed off I can get sometimes. As the day went on, it was soon time for free period. Since we pretty much always go to the roof, we were there again. With Tony this time, of course. And wonder of wonders, they were sitting next to each other. Go figure, since I was the one that set them up anyways. I like me for doing that.

"And I'm pretty much done with all the repairs. I just have one more part to do. Unfortunatley, there's no way I can fix the factory." Tony said, talking about his lab repair progress. He's been working on it all week.

"Well, isn't that fantastic, you little nerd boy." I said, laughing. He got a little annoyed when I called him a nerd.

"I am not a nerd." He defended.

"Dude, you so are." I said, laughing. He grunted and continued talking.

_It's almost time._ I heard the words play in my head again. I groaned.

**Hheheeh!! Welllll, that was chapter 2 for yallzzzz. Haha review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy!!! [: so liekkkk, cheese? Haha, jk! Anywayssss, enjoy chapter three!! [:**

"I mean, I have absolutely no idea what it means, Em!" I exclaimed to my sister.

"I know, mom needs to explain what the heck is going on! I'm going to lose it soon!" Emma complained back.

"I know, I know. Me too. But she probably means well. After all, she is the creator and controller of fate. She probably has something planned for us." I offered the possible explanation. It could very well be true.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Emma accepted.

"Em, time to go." My dad shouted to Emma. With that, Emma was off to soccer practice. I was joining my friends for some lunch, so I left my house as well.

"I'm going for lunch, dad. Back later!" I shouted into my house as I left. My dad shouted back an "OK" and drove off with Emma.

Once I met the three at the café, we got a table. Then Tony, once again sitting next to Pepper, started to talk.

"Well, I know he has to come back to school sometime soon, so if I can find him there then I can make him tell me where my dad is." Tony explained his plan.

"Yeah, but there's only a 50-50 chance that plan will actually work, dude. You can't really expect him to care that he's not going to school, can you?" I explained. He could just as well drop out. What did he care? He was a villain.

"Yeah, you probably have a point there, but what else can I do?" Tony said.

"Well, boy genius, you could track him down with your super-mega huge computer used to do things that a normal computer can't do. Duhh!" I explained.

"Right, but you should know, as you claim you know everything about people, that I need some part of him, like a tracking device signal, in order to find him." He explained.

"Right, right. So go get one!" Well, wasn't it that easy? Just get one of his books or something from his locker.

"Well how am I going to do that?" He asked, confused.

"I don't know, you figure it out. You're the genius, not me."

_It's almost time. You must go to the rooftop of your apartment building tonight, Cara, with Emma. _Cara's mom whispered so that only Cara could hear. Alright, now THIS was weird. _What time, mom? _I asked.

_As soon as it gets dark!_ Then she faded away, and was gone. Cara shrugged and agreed to do as her mother said.

"What now?" Pepper asked.

"My mom again. I have to meet her on the roof of my apartment building when it gets dark tonight." I explained.

"But we were all going to that concert in Times Square tonight!" Pepper complained.

"Yeah, I'll still be there, my mom probably just wants to talk to me. No big deal." I explained.

Later that night, after I had gone home and waited by my window to see if it was getting dark yet, I saw the night sky finally grow dark. I left my room and quietly snuck out the door to the stairs leading to the roof. Once I got there, I waited.

"Mom? Mom, are you there?" I asked, Emma joining my side.

"Right here. Now, you know how I've been telling you soon, it'll be time, right?" She asked. I nodded.

"And your dream, Cara?" We nodded once again.

"Well, it's time to go home, darlings." Before we could speak, three other people came up to the roof. My mother didn't move.

"Cara, you done here? We're going to be late for the concert!" Pepper yelled to me. I felt a softening wind blow across my face. It really was time to go. I looked beside me and Emma was already gone. Mom was too. It was my turn to go.

"Guys, I have to go home. It's my time." I explained.

"But you already are home!" Rhodey exclaimed.

"No, to my real home! I told you I wasn't exactly here to stay," I started, my voice starting to echo. "As much as I'll miss you, I've missed being where I belong even more." I said, tiny tears forming in my eyes.

"Be strong!" I said, my echoing voice finally fading away. Then I was gone. When I opened my eyes, I was on a sidewalk in the park. Not the one in NYC, either. There were children of all ages running around, laughing and smiling. I saw my best friend, Lacey, walk up to me.

I was home.

**Well, seemed like the last chapter, right? WRONG! There's one more!!! Haha, can't wait for it! Review! [:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy!!! Soooo, here comes the last chapter of the story!! Hahaha enjoyyy [:**

"Hey, Cara! I missed you so much!!" Lacey said, excitedly, hugging me.

"Yeah, glad to be home." I said, not as happy as I should have been.

"What's wrong, Carebear?" She asked. That's what everyone calls me.

"Oh, mom just took me by surprise when I left. I kinda miss my other friends." I explained.

"Oh. Well that's okay, cuz we're gonna have one heck of an awesome time together!!" Lacey grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me along. I smiled. She always knew just what to do.

Tony, Pepper and Rhodey looked at the empty space that their friend had been just moments ago.

"So, that's it? She's gone for good now?" Pepper asked, confused, hand entwined with Tony's.

"I…I guess so. Gone like the wind…literally." Tony responded. Then my dad came up to the roof to see what all the commotion was about.

I was watching them, just the way my mom watched me while I was on earth. I told them one last thing before I had to go.

"Guys, dad, I'm gone now. I'm home, where I belong, and so is Emma. As much as I'll miss all of you, this is the place I have to be now. Me and Emma both." I said, sending the message to whisper in the winds of the earth. I saw them nod and walk away, off the roof. I left my dad a picture of me, just so he could still have me there in a way, with him. I knew I was going to be happier here. I smiled and ran off once again with Lacey.

**THE END!!**

**OK, I know that was like, REALLY short, but that was all I had planned for the chapter, really. Ahahaha!!! Well, anyways, keep a heads up for a new story cuz I got this really cool idea planned for a nice one shot. Hahaha, review!**


End file.
